Network instant messaging tools have developed so much today to be accepted by most of internet users and become a necessary part in users' daily life. Instant messaging software is not only utilized in users' daily life, but also utilized in users' spare-time activities, providing instant and effective communication between a user and the person he or she wants to contact.
Inventors found that the existing technology has the following shortcoming: during the contact between a user and his or her friend, not only the communication based on plain text is required, but also an enriched interaction and communication way is required, however, the existing interaction and communication mode cannot meet the requirement for multi-level communication from the user and may affect the effectiveness of the communication in a certain degree.